Gadis di Sungai
by Voila Sophie
Summary: Naruto sudah mabuk, sudah terjerat pada pesona gadis di sungai itu. Entah apa yang akan menyadarkannya nanti.


**Naruto **_**by**_** Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Alternative Universe FanFiction**_

**oOo**

Tangan kokoh itu menarik busur dengan kuat, mengarahkan anak panah pada seekor rusa gemuk di kejauhan sana. Mata secerah biru langitnya menajam, berkonsentrasi penuh. Napasnya dia buat setenang mungkin, berusaha agar keberadaannya di balik semak-semak tidak diketahui oleh hewan tersebut.

Namikaze Naruto—nama pria itu—menarik napasnya satu kali kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak. Satu rusa gemuk tersebut bisa mendatangkan beberapa koin perak untuk mengisi sakunya.

Satu...

... dua...

Mata Naruto terbuka. Ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi—dia memang bukan tipe pria yang pandai berkonsentrasi. Tapi untuk saat ini, benar-benar ada yang mengganggunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali fokus, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada busur. Namun sekali lagi, konsentrasinya buyar. Kali ini tangannya mengendur, juga busurnya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dia membiarkan napasnya lebih rileks.

Naruto memandangi rusa gemuk yang sedang memakan rumput itu, lalu melemparinya dengan ranting, membiarkan buruannya lolos dari malaikat maut; dari dirinya. Sebenarnya dia kecewa, tentu saja. Tapi dia juga tidak mau jika panahannya meleset dan hanya akan menyakiti rusa tersebut tanpa membuatnya langsung mati—tidak menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu merasa kesal. Setiap kali dia berusaha untuk menajamkan matanya, justru telinganyalah yang semakin menajam.

Suara itu mengganggunya. Suara kecipak air itu ... dan suara senandung pelan yang mengikutinya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, ide gila muncul di benak Naruto. Pria itu merasa harus menemukan pemilik suara yang mengganggunya ... mengganggu konsentrasinya, mengganggu dirinya untuk mencari uang.

.

.

.

Satu langkah tegap Naruto menginjak batu. Dia sudah dekat dengan sungai. Punggung tangannya bergerak, mengusap tetesan peluh di dahi dan pelipisnya. Hanya tinggal menyingkirkan dedaunan di hadapannya, maka dia sudah bisa melihat sungai di depan sana.

Ketika Naruto hendak menggapai dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangannya, gerakannya terhenti. Senandung pelan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan yang memasuki gendang telinganya. Suara gemericik air sungai dan gesekan daun-daun yang tersapu angin seakan menjadi musik pengiring untuk suara itu.

Pria itu tidak tahan, merasa penasaran dengan pemilik suara indah ini. Dengan pelan, hati-hati dan sedikit gugup, tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang busur bergerak, menyibak penghalang di depannya.

Saat itu ... untuk pertama dalam hidupnya, dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Sesosok gadis sedang duduk di atas batu besar. Tanpa sehelai benang pun. _Tanpa_ _sehelai benang pun_ yang menutupi tubuhnya. Begitu polos ... dan terlihat suci. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya sedang bergerak anggun membersihkan kaki jenjangnya. Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya dari samping, namun sama sekali tidak menutupi kesempurnaan milik gadis itu.

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan basah menutupi sebagian punggungnya. Percikan-percikan air yang jatuh dari tempat yang sedikit lebih tinggi menyerupai kristal yang berhamburan, menyala tertimpa sinar mentari.

Kulitnya pucat, dan matanya ... matanya sayu. Sangat indah.

Gadis itu—pemandangan itu—terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Naruto berterima kasih pada rusa yang menuntunnya mendekat dengan suara gadis ini. Berterima kasih pada konsentrasinya yang buyar, dan berterima kasih pada rasa penasarannya.

Naruto bersumpah, tidak apa jika setelah ini dia buta. Setidaknya dia sudah melihat pemandangan terindah—paling indah—dalam hidupnya. Tidak apa jika dia berdosa, dia sudah sering melakukan dosa dalam hidupnya. Tidak apa jika setelah ini dia akan mati dan masuk neraka. Setidaknya ... dia tidak hidup sia-sia.

Bahkan dia tidak peduli jika gadis itu sudah memiliki suami.

Naruto sudah mabuk, sudah terjerat pada pesona gadis di sungai itu. Entah apa yang akan menyadarkannya nanti.

_**END**_

_**Catatan Author: **_Ya. Aku tahu ini gantung. Terlalu ngegantung. Habisnya ideku cuma sampe sini. Aku sebenernya nggak terlalu suka sama sesuatu yang terlalu sempurna (atau sebutan lainnya, _mery sue_?). Tapi aku lagi pengen menggambarkan Hinata yang sempurna; yang indah. Heheheh.

Dan fiksi ini, hanya menegaskan bahwa: Naruto tergila-gila dan mabuk kepayang pada Hinata. Hanya itu.

Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
